Captive
by Wolfy1278
Summary: Set in Hyrule Warriors, rated M for violence and sexual nature. Link was preparing to rest, when suddenly he is taken by dark forces, what will happen to the blonde hero? Volga x Link with slight CiLink.
1. Abducted

**This is my** **first fanfic so reviews are welcome but be mature about it. :) :P**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda, nor will I ever.**

* * *

 _Captive_

It was dark outside. Link was just preparing himself to rest after a long day of fighting moblins and other evil beings on the plains of Hyrule. The young hero groaned as he pulled off his scarf and armour _,_ laying the sky blue scarf carefully on his chair next to the bed, he then pulled off his tunic and changed into his night clothing, putting his armour in the chest. Once his armour was off he felt better as the bruise on his left rib, an attempt made on his life by an enemy (luckily he had his armour to protect him!)

After changing into his night wear, Link ran a hand through his sweat glazed hair and signed. Falling into his bed, his dirty blonde hair fell over his ocean blue eyes and he smiled to himself, knowing that today he had helped Zelda and her troops get one step closer to beating Cia and her army. However, as the hero thought through today's events he grew more reluctant to sleep as he remembered his battle with Volga. The dragon knight had been strong and the way he looked at Link, as if he was a freshly cooked meal waiting to be devoured, made Link both uncomfortable and curious. He wondered what his enemy was thinking, they were both equally matched, he wished he had the dragon as an ally as he would be a good asset against Cia's force. Sadly he was under her control.

Again Link signed. Even though neither won, he still felt like a failure for not beating Volga. The battle had been interrupted by Zelda regrouping the troops and having them fall back. Too many had been injured and needed medical assistance immediately, because of this Link was unable to finish his battle. Even though Link had to fall back, Volga hadn't attacked further..

"Fighting an already wounded creature isn't an honourable fight. I'll come back for you when you're ready, whelp."

And with that Volga had disappeared into his dragon form and flown back towards Cia. Link rolled over in his bed so he was facing the tent wall, the crisp air from the opening flap was causing a slight draft on the hero but he didn't mind. He was too hot from the activities of the day so the cold air was doing him good. As Link drifted off into sleep, he felt the air become more tense, almost as if someone was watching him. The blonde haired boy opened his eyes slightly to see what was causing his uneasy feeling but before he had the chance to see who the shadowed figure was, a itchy sack was thrown over his head.

* * *

Link's head ached. He woke up with a start. He let his feet dangle down. What happened? He must have had a bad dream. Last he knew he was lying in bed preparing to sleep and next thing he felt like he was being carried- wait.

The boy attempted to look around at his surroundings. With a gasp he realised that he was in fact being carried! But who by? And where were they going? Link didn't want to find out, all he wanted to do was escape his holder and return back to his tent. He couldn't see much from the sack over his head but by the rhythmical swinging of his body he knew he was being held by someone.. Or something.

He began to struggle against whom ever had their tight grip on him and found he was bound by his wrists and legs by tightly knotted rope. As he struggled the hands gripped his body tighter, almost crushing Link's chest into their shoulder.

Link screamed for help but his cry was muffled by a rolled up cloth of material. What was going on? Why did this created want him and how did they sneak up on Link without him realising. The boy had been defenceless against his attacker.

The hero could hear some muffled voices in front of him not recognising them but intrigued, he listened.

"Master will be pleased, I hope." Huffed one of the creatures.

"Yes... Let's hope he likes his new prize, wouldn't want another beating." Grunted the other.

Prize? Who was this master they were speaking of? And who were they? Their voices sounds rough and unintelligent, probably Cia's minions.. Yet they mentioned their master being a he. Link felt confused, but before he could dwell on the fact that he had been kidnapped he felt himself being lowered harshly onto a cold metal surface, landing on his back bottom with a thud. The figure which released him then pushed him down and Link landed on his back. Once on the cool surface, the boy heard the figure lock the door and cackle menacingly.

By the sounds of it, Link had been locked in a cage of some sort, or carriage as the second he was trapped the cage began to move. Link was thrown around harshly as the carriage made its way along the bumpy road. He signed through the gag in his mouth, where were they taking him? The Triforce of courage on his right hand supported Link in his effects to stay strong, but his courage was lacking as he could not see around him and was being adducted by an unknown force. With all the energy he could muster, Link tried to stand and ran into what may have been the door of the prison. But to no avail as he slammed into the surface but fell back down again. Link groaned in pain as his left shoulder pounded. After his failed efforts, the hero decided it would be better to rest (if possible) and keep his energy so that in the event of an opportunity, he could overpower his attacker and escape. Yes, Link decided that he would do this, as it was his best option at this moment in time. Shifting his weight, Link listened to the swaying carriage and the sounds of hooves and tried to lull himself to sleep.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review to let me know what you think. Thanks all! :)**


	2. Chained

A violent kick to the stomach awoke Link.

"Wake up, scum!"

Link tried his best to stop himself groaning but the pain was intense. Before he got the chance to recover, a pair of large strong hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him off the cool floor, throwing him into the mud.

The boy hurried to get to his feet, slipping slightly in the wet mud around his bare feet. He felt the rain pouring down his back and into his hair, drenching him. Link shivered. Again the large hands grabbed the boy and lead, half dragged, him inside some sort of building. Once he was forced down onto the floor, he felt the sack over his head being yanked off.

"Get these on."

A pair of dry clothes were thrown at his face.

Link squinted in the darkness, a barely lit room with a faintly glowing candle on the wall. The walls were made of mud and stone, indicating he was inside some sort of cave. The ground consisted of hard rocks and rubble among the mud and stone. The cave kept most of the rain out, but some moist made it through the creaky wooden door which was currently being guarded by the creature which dragged him into this cave.

The violent figure had his back turned from Link. From what he could see, the figure was a large male, with dark red skin, a large axe rested on his shoulder. The creatures hair was silver white and tied loosely in a pony tail with beads woven into the hair, which came just short of its chubby neck. He assumed it was a Moblin commander from the features he could make out. For example, it's weight and the size of the weapon it wielded. The monstrosity grunted impatiently, indicating for Link to hurry up. Seeing that he didn't have much choice, and being cold from the rain, Link decided he may as well get changed. Although he did have difficulty, considering he was bound by wrists and legs. After a few failed attempts the guard grunted aggressively and came towards Link, holding his axe on his shoulder.

The boy gulped as this creature towered over him. He could clearly see it's face now and it wasn't pretty. Like all Moblins it had beady black eyes, as all demons seem to have, and round puffy cheeks as well as a large nose. The armour it wore consisted of some sort of neck leather with loose stitching holding it together, and large leather pants with a skull belt holding them up. As well as this, it had some sort of metal armour plates covering it's chest. Being the large creature it was meant it was strong, hence a commander. The hideous creature snorted while sizing Link up. Seeing that he was unable to dress himself, it used its mighty axe to cut the tight rope binding him.

Link nodded in appreciation while rubbing his wrists where the rope had cut and bruised his skin. The monster grunted and went back to the door it was previously standing in front of. Now that he had been freed he was able to get himself dressed into the warmer clothing. After he was finished he took a look at himself, he was dressed in a plain white tunic with white leggings and black sandals. Link couldn't talk to say he was done as he had his mouth still gagged so he grunted towards the beast to signal he was done. The Moblin commander came towards Link and grabbed him by the hair to pull him to his feet. Link squirmed in pain as his hair was pulled, hating the Moblin for the pain it was causing him.

As soon as he was up, the Moblin took the opportunity of his pain and confusion to put metal chains that seemed to have appeared almost out of nowhere onto Link's wrists. Link gasped as the heavy chains were locked onto his flesh, their cold surface searing his tender cuts and skin. He managed to hold back a gasp at the intense pain and was then dragged by a chain towards a tunnel entrance that Link had failed to notice in his confused state.

They went down the earthy tunnel and it seemed to go on forever. Spiralling with paths leading one way or another, honestly if Link had been left to his own devices, he could have easily gotten lost in this maze of a prison. After what seemed like hours of walking, they came to a stop. So sudden was the stop that Link nearly crashed into the guard in front of him.

"This is your new home, whelp, enjoy what you can." Cackled the Moblin, clearly knowing that this place was a dump. Link was pushed passed the Moblin and into the room before him. Instantly the door was locked. Still chained and trapped behind a heavy metal door, Link had a bad feeling he was going to be here a while, but even if he could escape, he wouldn't know where to go to get out as they had taken many twists and turns.

With, of course still muffled, a sign, Link sat down on the 'bed' that had been provided for him. It wasn't very comfortable as it felt like he was sleeping on rocks due to the amount of springs poking out. The sheets and mattress was stained in goddesses knows what and weren't white anymore. The boy began to feel depressed as he thought through what he had coming to him in the future. He still had yet to discover who this master was and it was possible his treatment would only just get worse from here on out.

Despite the discomfort, Link lay on the bed, thinking to himself. A tear escaped his eye as he realised he may never see his friends again. Princess Zelda and the troops needed him in battle and he had no way of getting back to help them against Cia's forces. He had no decent clothing to protect him from the harsh cold of the cell, and no way of calling for help, not that anyone would hear him, due to the gag. He felt completely and utterly helpless. With these heavy thoughts, Link could not rest, so for what seemed like an eternity, he waited for what was next to come. Scared that if he slept for even a minute he could he prodded or violated by the Moblins that patrolled the cell blocks. He prayed to Hylia that he could be free once more and feel safe, but he got no response.

* * *

 **I know it's kinda slow at the moment but I promise in the next chapter it gets more interesting. ;)**


	3. Master

**As promised, a more interesting chapter! Enjoy. :)**

* * *

The boy lay still on the bed, his breathing gentle and low. He was asleep. The figure smirked at this, how innocent the little hero seemed. On the battle field he was a storm but right now in this tiny cell, he was nothing.

Fiddling with the keys the stranger found the right one, he unlocked the door and stepped inside. The boy still didn't move, he must have been incredibly tired to still slumber even after the heavy door slammed shut behind the figure. The shadow moved slowly towards the bed, taking in the sweet breathes of the teen and how his dirt blonde hair fell down onto his face, making him appear all the more innocent. He remembered ordering the boy to be gagged as to not alert anyone of his capture but evidently he was now free by the arms just enough to have taking the gag out of his mouth. Which now lay on the floor, nevertheless, the figure did not mind as it would make what he was about to do to the boy more interesting.

* * *

Link woke with a start, he had fallen asleep! Shit.. He wasn't supposed to have fallen asleep but his rude abduction and the journey to wherever he currently lay had been tiring and had taken a lot out of him. He rubbed his eyes with a yawn, he needed to stay alert so that he wouldn't have anymore unfortunate events, he refused to make the same mistake again! He looked around, in his daze Link had almost forgotten the state of the cell he was in. Cobwebs hung from the corners of the damp walls, jagged edges of stone clung to the floor and walls. Indeed this place wasn't inviting at all. With a sign Link swung his feet off the bed and hung them there, clearly this bed was made for someone bigger than himself.

With some effort, he pushed himself off the bed and began to wonder how long he had slept. Surely not too long, although it was hard to judge considering there was no natural lighting in the prison.

Now that he was more awake, Link noticed something strange. In front of the door there were large footprints, yes he had come through the door previously, but these were larger than his feet. With a start, Link spun around, trying to see whomever was in the cell with him. As if from nowhere, a tall figure stepped out of the shadows. Towering over Link, the figure moved closer.

Volga. Instantly Link recognised him, with his Crimson red armour and piercing green eyes peering out from behind his dragon skull helm. Indeed, this was Volga, standing at least a head taller than Link. With nothing to defend himself with, Link felt himself panic. Without a sword or shield, there was nothing he could use to fend off attacks from the dragon knight.

 _Volga_

The boy visibly panicked as the dragon revealed himself. Those sapphire eyes wide with fear. Volga smirked, knowing he had all the power in this situation.

"Why the hell are you here! Where am I? Why am I here?!" Link gasped

The knight chuckled, "boy, you are here under order by my mistress. She will be most pleased to know we were successful in capturing the great hero of Hyrule himself."

"Cia? Why would she want me captured? Surely she would have more use of me dead than alive?" Questioned the teen.

This response brought on another fit of laughter from the dragon knight.

"Dead? Why, what use would you be dead to my mistress? Surely even you aren't that stupid. A prisoner of war is what you are. By capturing Hylia's hero Zelda's forces would lose morality, thus easier to defeat."

 _Link_

As the words left Volga's lips, the boy paled. How could he have been so stupid? Of course! By sneaking into the camp and kidnapping Link, Volga and his troops could frighten the forces he was supposed to lead. Making it more likely for them to fall back from fear.

"But.. How? How did you infiltrate the camp?" Link questioned.

"I didn't. My minions did. By stealthily sneaking in and knocking out the guards on patrol, they were able to capture you and bring you to me." Cackled the knight.

"I'm sure that by now your forces will have discovered your absence." Volga said with a smirk.

Link felt his stomach turn, he needed to get back, but how? He couldn't overpower the knight, not without his weapon and shield. Before he could plot how to escape, Volga closed the distance between them. Looming over him with a smirk playing on his lips.

"While you're here, little hero, I may as well make the most of you."

"What do you-"

The dragons lips crashed into Links, dazing him. Link tried to pull away but Volga's large hands reached up to grab the back of his head. The teen moaned in protest into his lips, trying to break free but to no avail. This only made the dragon press harder, his muscular body pressing into Links small, slender form. One of his hands around the boy's waist and the other holding his head in place. Link attempted to push himself away using his bound wrists but again, failed. His clear attempts at preventing Volga from violating him only encouraged the knight, making him moan into Link's lips.

Despite how wrong it felt, Link had to admit, it did feel strangely pleasant. Seeing no way out of this, he decided to go with it in hopes that it stops. He pressed into the kiss, unable to stop a moan escape his lips as he found pleasure in the taste of the dragon's mouth. His strong masculine scent was intriguing, Link moved closer, wrapping his arms around Volga's neck. The dragon groaned and Link could feel his tongue enter his mouth, exploring the sweet taste of the hero, greedily wanting more.

 _Volga_

The boy saw that resistance was futile, and gave in to his touch. The knight caressed the boys lower back, stroking fingers through fine hair. Since the moment he met Link on the battle field, Volga had wanted to do this. Be with the hero intimately, a dragon seeks a strong mate, and despite being the enemy, Link fought and had the bravery of a dragon. This attracted the dragon knight and made him curious as to what more the boy could offer. Cia had said he could do to the boy whatever he wanted, and Volga had every intention of using this to his advantage.

As soon as Link allowed Volga entrance into his mouth, he took the opportunity and bite the boy's lip, making Crimson blood leak out of the bite mark. Wasting not one drop he licked the blood, his bloodlust rose and he pulled the teen's hair, earning him moan of pleasure. As adrenaline rose, simply kissing wouldn't suffice. Volga pushed the boy back onto the bed behind him and tore off his armour, first his helmet, revealing his emerald green eyes and short blonde hair. Link gasped, he had never seen Volga without his helmet before so this was a shock, but the dragon didn't care. He had his mind set on one thing.

Swiftly, the dragon tore off his armour, first his chest plates, then his armoured leggings. The boy on the bed growled hungrily, eyeing the knight up and down as his muscles were revealed behind the thin black clothing still tightly gripping his flesh. The little hero removed his plain clothing and bit his lip eagerly as the dragon removed the rest of his clothing.

Now both naked, the kissing continued with more exploring of caresses and more lust in the groans. From the look in the boy's eye, Volga could tell he was impressed with the size of his length, but also frightened by it. Nevertheless, Links hands explored the tight muscles of the dragon knight, groping his ass to receive a low growl from the dragon. In return Volga's fingers played with Link's hair with one hand and caressed his lower back gently with his claws, earning squeals of pleasure when he hit the right spot.

 _Link_

This felt so wrong but at the same time so right. Link wasn't sure why this was happening, why such a strong warrior had fallen for him. But he didn't care, in the heat of the moment he just wanted more caresses, more bites.

As if hearing his thoughts, Volga began biting softly at Link's neck, he moaned into his warm chest, wondering how the dragon knew how to expertly turn him on. Volga's hot breath on Link's body made him moan, his member growing with each touch until he was fully erect. He knew the dragon was hard as well as his length was brushing against his own.

"Volga.." Link moaned.

"Yes, boy?" The dragon whispered into his pointy ear.

"I want you to- to take me."

Volga chuckled softly, "gladly, little hero. Turn."

Link obeyed, temporarily gasping as warm fingers suddenly grasped his ass.

"I'm going to enter you now, boy." He growled softly into his ear.

Before Link could respond a hard member entered him. He held back a scream as pain flooded his body. Tears formed in his eyes as he gasped heavily, trying to be strong and not cry out.

"Shh.. I'm going to move gently now." Said the dragon gently, stroking Link's back as he began to move.

With each movement, the pain subsided, it still hurt but not as much. Link moaned as the large member crashed into his weak spot, causing his back to arch with pleasure. He heard Volga grunt with approval. Aiming his length, the dragon knight rhythmically pushed in and out of the boy's entrance. Each thrust caused Link to see stars. He moaned loudly as the dragon yanked his hair so he could whisper filthy things in his ear. It wasn't long before Link felt himself about to explode.

"I- I'm going to cum." He managed with a gasp.

"Not yet you aren't." Growled the dragon.

He let go of Link's ass and grabbed his member, gripping tightly to ensure he couldn't cum. This caused Link to cry out, unable to release his load, his poor member stung immensely. After a few more minutes of thrusting, Volga released himself inside of Link, and released Link's length. He felt weakly grateful as now he could release the tension. A few strokes and Link was able to cum as well.

Volga pulled out and released his hold on Link's body and hair, causing his weak body to collapse onto the bed. Link lay there on a stained bed now stained with his essence, while Volga dressed himself quickly and left the cell, causing the door to slam behind him. He could feel Volga's load leak out of him as he lay, gasping for breath.

What had he done? Volga was the enemy! He just slept with his nemesis. Goddesses, if Zelda could see him now she would be ashamed. However wrong it felt, he couldn't stop feeling pleasure from the encounter. From a young age Link had known he was different. He found himself attracted to both genders, in his innocence he didn't pursue anybody. Volga, his enemy, was his first. Despite the guilt, the after sex feeling left him almost high on pleasure.

" _I_ _just hope that next time I have the strength to fight him off._ " Signed Link, but knowing how recent events played out, he wouldn't have much luck fending off the dragon knight if he came back for more.

* * *

 **More updates coming later today/this week, stay tuned!**


	4. Summoned

**I'm really enjoying writing this story, hope you all are enjoying reading it too ;) let me know what you think and I'm open for new ideas for what readers want me to include. If you have any ideas as to what can happen between Link and Volga, let me know and I'll try and fit it in! ^.^**

* * *

Shortly after Volga had left, a guard slide some food under the iron door. Stale bread and water, _fantastic_ , thought Link. Of course he was too famished and dehydrated to refuse the meal, so he wolfed it down.

After the hero was done with the meal, he placed it back next to the door for it to be collected and went to go sit on his bed. He signed, without a shower, or any other luxury, Link felt unclean. Especially considering he still had essence staining his stomach and now tunic. It was freezing in the cell, and a nice hot shower and a proper warm meal was what Link craved.

 _Volga_

What was he thinking? Using the boy for his lust, he was the prisoner! But the innocence in his clear blue eyes had enticed the dragon, making him want nothing more than to discover the boy's body. Then again, there wasn't anything stopping him. After all, he was weak and vulnerable. Normally a weak being wouldn't capture the attention of the knight, he would have preferred a strong partner for a mate. But something about the little hero made his body itch with lust. The fact that he could be brave yet weak caught the dragons eye. His strength in battle but lack of power in the bedroom was truly intriguing.

Just the thought of the boy was making Volga's member harden. With a growl he stood up. Being a top commander for Cia's forces had it's benefits. One being that he had his freedom and the ability to torture mentally or physically any prisoner captured by the troops and another being that he had luxuries that most of Cia's minions did not have. The walls of his room were painted a blood red, similar to his armour, a lush red carpet lay on the black marble of his floor. The dragon's bed towered above the room, dwarfing even the dragon himself. The tall golden pillars, made of a combination of gold and ruby entwined together to produce a splendid pattern; accompanied with a large sheet that flowed down, covering the top of the bed from post to post. Simply luxurious.

Volga's sheets were a mixture of silver silk combined with gold and ruby to match the bed posts. The large king sized mattress left more than enough room for the dragon to sprawl out if he so wished. Of course Cia had a much more grand bed, being the size of an entire room, filled with silk cushions of emerald and silver. But despite not being as decorative, Volga did have a luxurious room. Apart from his large bed, Volga had a wooden desk accompanied by a comfy chair next to his rather large window. From here he could sit while working on battle plans and enjoy the view. The dragon appreciated the window as it allowed his wild side to feel more at home with nature.

With a sign, Volga sat on the window sill, staring outside, from his tower he could see the tents of Cia's forces. The dark red tents standing out from the lush green grass, now trampled and replaced by slippery mud from the movement of the army. The knight growled to himself, he couldn't stop thinking about Link. How did such a weak human have such a strong effect on a mighty dragon knight. Since meeting Link he felt some sort of connection to him, an understanding, a desire to discover more about him. Yet being the enemy, he was ordered to destroy him. Every time they had fought, Volga had tried his best to fight him to an extent, not fully using his strength as to allow the boy a chance at survival. Upon being ordered to sneak into the camp and abduct Link, Volga felt that this was his perfect chance to get to know the boy. Maybe even get assistance in breaking free from Cia's control. Her dark magic which possessed him allowed him some free will, but no matter what he had to obey. Despite this, he fondness for Link had allowed him to find a loop hole in the curse, thus allowing him to spare Link while still following orders.

Volga's member was now pressing against his armour. One way or another he had to release this pressure. It was a long walk down to the boy's cell, but then again he could either release it himself, or summon a maiden to help him. With a growl, Volga summoned a servant.

"Ul!"

Being just outside his room (for if he required anything, of course) it didn't take long for the servant to come crashing into his room.

"Y-yes master?" The servant questioned shakily.

Volga's eyes fell on its shaking form with disgust. What a pathetic excuse for a slave. It had a pale red face, with visible bags under it's eyes. Like all Bokoblins, it was hideous. With a disgustingly fat face with a large nose and squinty black eyes. This one, not being a good fighter, was chosen as a personal slave for Volga. Due to lack of nutrition, it had thinned dramatically and its rags hung off its form. Link would make a more handsome servant..

"Send for the boy!" Roared the dragon.

"The 'hero'? Yes m-master. Right away, sir." With a quick bow, the servant hurried out, closing the door cautiously behind him.

 _Link_

With not much to do, Link sat on the edge of his mattress, looking at the 'window' of his cell. It was a little hole in the hard earth with iron bars sealing it. From there he could see the guards taking their shifts, walking back and forth in the corridor. After what must have been hours of watching the red feet shuffle from one spot to another, Link caught the rushing of pale red feet. A few whispers he could just about make out.

"Master would like the boy."

"This one? Why would he require this whelp?"

"I do not know, but an order is an order."

"True. Here are the keys then."

Master? They must mean Volga. Oh goddesses, what did he want with Link now? Volga's previous visit must have been unknown to the guards and this new pale Bokoblin as they didn't seem to comment on the event. Volga must have ordered the guards to take leave for a short time so he could violate the boy. It made him feel a bit better knowing that he didn't have an audience.

A shuffle of some feet and the heavy iron door creaked open. The pale feet he saw before were attached to a pale red Moblin, judging by the weight of it and the condition of its skin, it wasn't well looked after. Perhaps a slave? Before Link could question their presence, the Bokoblin walked forward and grabbed Link by his chains, dragging him from the cell.

As they made their way up the twists and turns of the earthy prison, Link attempted to question the slave about why he was being taken and if it was Volga that requested his presence. But it was pointless, the Bokoblin refused to talk to him, grunting absentmindedly as they walked.

As they got higher, the air felt warmer and less damp. Link was at least grateful to feel some warmth. Eventually they entered a room Link recognised as the mud inflicted cave he was first brought to.

"Where is Volga? Why are we back here, there's nothing-" Link was cut off by a growl from the Bokoblin. It turned to look at him with an irritated glare.

"Silence, petty human. Don't you know when to shut up?"

Link blushed slightly, he hadn't realised that he had been talking almost none stop. Mainly to himself but also to the slave as he was questioning what was happening.

"Sorry.." Link muttered.

The Bokoblin grunted in acknowledgement and turned back to the wall he had brought Link to. He felt around the mossy wall until he came to a hidden chain. Link was impressed, maybe there was more to this hideout than he knew. With a tug, the chain unlocked a hidden passage way within the stone. The rock itself moved to the side, revealing another passage way.

 _Great_. Thought Link, more stairs.


	5. Slave

After what felt like hours of walking, probably only about 30-40 minutes, Link and the slave finally made it to their destination. Or at least he assumed they had as the Bokoblin seemed more anxious than earlier and was telling Link to behave himself.

They had gone through the cave tunnel and it lead down a secret passage, eventually leading to some stairs. These stairs spiralled upwards into what he assumed was a castle. He guessed this as the texture of the walls began to change, from damp stone with muddy floors, to fine stone and marble floorings.

Once the slave had gathered himself, he knocked on the door before a growl was heard from inside, beckoning him inside. Yanking the chains, Link was dragged in behind him.

"Master." The slave said with a bow. "I have brought the boy for you."

"Excellent, leave us." Growled the man by the window.

With another bow, the slave pushed passed Link with a grunt and left the room. Link turned back to the figure by the window, indeed it was Volga. His towering form dwarfed by his enormous room. Truly, Link felt much smaller here than he did in his cell.

"Sit, boy." Ordered the dragon.

Link looked for a place to sit, finally his eyes resting on the desk with a chair. He took his seat and looked towards the dragon knight, wondering what was going to happen next. Before he could ask, Volga interrupted him.

"I'm glad you're here, child."

Glad? He was glad Link was here? Of course thinking back to early actions, maybe the dragon had a soft spot for Link. But the boy was still surprised as the words left his lips.

"Er-em. Yes, you called?" Stuttered Link. His cheeks reddening as he thought of what the dragon did to him in his cell.

"You've been.. On my mind, child. I require something only you can provide." Growled the dragon, clearly not knowing how to form the sentence.

"What do you want with me?"

At this, Volga turned around to face him. Though he still had his helmet on, Link could tell he was watching him carefully.

"You've met Ul. My slave. As is obvious he hasn't long left. I will be requiring a new slave soon."

A new slave? Link didn't like where this was leading.

"So I brought you here for a proposition." He continued.

"Yes?"

"In return for a more luxurious room, rather than that petty cell you currently reside in. How about you work for me?"

"Work for you? Like a slave?" Link questioned.

"Precisely. You will come when summoned, do chores I require of you and be bent to my very will. In return, you shall receive two proper meals, a warm bed and, if you do your job properly, a shower once a week."

"Once a week?! It's better than the treatment I'm currently receiving but seriously? Just one? I'll stink!" Yelled Link. How could the man expect him to suffice with just one shower! And only two meals? Better than the one meal a day he had right now.

"Well if you do as you are told, I could allow you more. But for now, once a week shall do." Replied the dragon.

Link signed. "Okay fine, but I don't want to end up like that other guy."

Volga chuckled. "Do not fret, you shall receive better conditions than that whelp. After all, you are the mighty hero. A trophy like you needs to be taken care of."

Link didn't felt right being called a trophy, but if it meant he wouldn't end up wasting away slowly, he didn't mind.

"So.. When do I start?"

"Immediately."

With a few quick strides, Volga had closed the distance between them and was now right in front of Link. The boy blushed, being this close to the towering figure made him slightly anxious. Although he attempted to hide his anxiety, Volga could see right through him.

"Don't worry boy, you will enjoy being my slave." He smirked.

"If you say so, Volga."

"Master! Call me sir or master from now on, or you will be punished." Growled the dragon.

Link's cheeks reddened. "Sorry, master." He stuttered.

"Good." Said the dragon, as he began taking off his armour.

"Vo- I, master? What are you doing?"

"Whatever I want, little hero." He smirked.

Link didn't like where this was going, he knew by the look on his new master's face that he was about to be violated again. He gulped but didn't move, not that he had anywhere to go. With his muscular chest now revealed, Link felt his cheeks turn red.

"Like what you see?"

"Y-yes, I guess so.."

With that, the dragon crashed his lips once more into Link's. If it wasn't for the dragon's strong hands coming up to catch him, Link would have fallen over. His face reddened even more, why was his body reacting this way with his nemesis? He felt the dragon's hard member even through his armoured leggings. It made his knees weak. He leaned into the kiss, opening his mouth the allow the dragon's tongue to explore his mouth. Volga bent down and whispered in Link's ear.

"You're mine, little hero."

Those words combined with the kissing on his neck made Link moan. What was his body doing? How did such an evil being have so much control over his body. Despite the conflict of emotions he felt, he did enjoy it.

Without warning, Volga picked up Link with his strong hands, carrying him over to the large bed. Once settled down, he began ripping off the remaining clothing on his body, Link did the same. As he undressed he hungrily watched Volga's body, enticed by the way he moved towards him. Once again he saw those emerald eyes scan his body, a smile playing on the dragon's lips. Volga pushed Link back onto the bed, pushing him down with the weight of his body, kissing his neck gently, occasionally biting. This earned him several moans of pleasure. Their hard members grinding together. Link entwined his fingers in the dragon's light blonde hair, moaning into his ear as lust took over his body. He wanted more.

"M-master.."

"What is it?" The dragon whispered into his neck.

"I, I need you."

 _Volga_

The dragon chuckled softly, those words made his lust grow stronger for the boy. With a last bite, he gripped the boys shoulders, flipping him onto his stomach. As if reading his thoughts, the hero lifted his knees up, preparing himself to be entered. The dragon heard a soft whimper escape the boy's lips. It was evident that he wanted to be taken desperately. Carefully, he placed a single finger into his mouth, wetting it before placing it into the boy. He felt him stiffen underneath him. The dragon smirked, he placed another finger inside of the hero, opening the entrance.

 _Link_

Link gasped as he felt the member slip into his entrance. It hurt but at least the dragon had prepared him this time. He gripped the sheets to steady himself as the dragon slowly began to move. Gently at first and as the boy became more used to it, harder until his thrusts were fast and rhythmic. He felt his length pound with each thrust against his chest. Using one hand to hold his body up, his other hand snaked down to his member and began stroking it in time with the thrusts of his master. The hero felt his master's hands reach out and stroke his back until it reached his hair, stroking the locks, this made Link moan slightly. The combination of the thrusting and strokes was too much for the boy, it filled his body with pleasure.

"Master!"

This earned him a good hard thrust, clearly the knight liked his name being called out. It wasn't long before he hit the right spot, Link moaned loudly.

"Ah.." Moaned the dragon.

He began thrusting faster and harder into the same spot, aiming again and again. This made them both moan loudly. A few more thrusts and they both emptied their load.

They collapsed on the bed next to each other, both panting loudly. Link crawled closer to Volga and lay on his chest, swirling patterns in his flesh.

"Thank you, master." He managed in-between breathes.

Volga kissed the top of Link's head, wiping away the hair from the boy's eyes. Link smiled at this. No matter the circumstances of the battle in which they both fought for the opposite sides, being here with his master felt right.


	6. Content

It had been at least three days since anyone in the camp had seen Link. Zelda was beginning to worry about the hero. It was like him to disappear for days at a time, especially not without Epona. The horse was peacefully grazing in the field. Without his armour or weapons to defend him, or even Epona, Link was completely defenceless. This concerned the princess as he was their prime asset in the war between Cia and her forces. What would they do if they couldn't find him. Or worse, they found him dead or life threateningly injured. She signed, she hoped he would turn up safe and sound soon.

* * *

The dragon awoke as the light shone through the window. Morning. He yawned sleepily, but before he went to move, he felt something on his chest. Looking down he realised it was the boy, Link. Volga smiled to himself. Waking up next to the young hero made him feel content. But seeing as he was still asleep, he decided to let the boy rest a bit longer. Kissing his head, Volga lay in the bed, listening to the sound of Link's gentle breathing. The sweet scent of the boy lulling the dragon to sleep.

 _Link_

The teen yawned. It had been a good nights sleep, one he surely needed. It had been months since he had slept sound. Since the war began against Cia, he hadn't had a full nights rest, nor a comfy one.

Light was shining through the window, indicating that it was mid-morning. Never had Link slept in so late. Looking up, he saw that the warmth he was receiving came from the dragon. He was still cuddled up to his chest. Last night had been fantastic, just thinking about it made his member twitch with excitement.

He lay there for a few minutes with his chin on Volga's chest. Staring at the dragon, taking in all he could from the man. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Link smiled to himself, it was sweet, he wished he could wake up next to the dragon everyday. It made him feel content and safe knowing he had the dragon there, holding him in his strong arms.

 _Volga_

When the dragon woke up for the second time, he found the boy staring at him with ocean blue eyes. This made the dragon smile, why was the boy watching him? He had an air of innocence around him, every action he seemed to take seemed childish.

"You're up already I take it?" Questioned the knight.

This made Link blush, "y-yes."

He looked away, unable to make eye contact with Volga. Even his embarrassment was cute. Volga kissed the top of Link's head.

"It's okay. Breakfast will be served soon, it's time we got up."

"Yes, master."

Together they rolled out the bed. Volga walked into the bathroom for a shower. Emerging a few minutes later with a silver threaded towel wrapped around his waist and another smaller towel in his hand, drying his hair. While he cleaned himself off, Link had gotten changed into his stained tunic and leggings. Volga could tell by the boy's wide eyes that he was thinking of lustful things he wanted to do to his master. The dragon smirked, sadly they didn't have time for any fun. He would have to wait.

"I must get changed now. Go to the kitchens and help prepare our meal." Ordered the knight.

"Yes, master. But one problem, where do I find the kitchen? I have yet to find my way around the castle." Link blushed.

The dragon signed, normally he wouldn't consider helping a lowly slave, but this was Link. He had a weak spot for the small hero.

"Ul! Get your ass in here right now!"

He heard nothing and then a few shuffles of scampering feet before the slave tumbled into the room.

"Master.. What do you require?" The slave said, cowering as the dragon loomed over him.

"Escort Link to the kitchen. Have him prepare breakfast. Today you shall be his guide, as he does not yet know his way around the castle." Commanded Volga.

"Yes, sir." With that, he was out the room, only pausing to wait for Link to follow.

Link turned to face Volga, smiling as he gazed up at the dragon.

"I'll see you at breakfast, master."

"See you there, little hero." He said smiling back at him.

After Link hurried out after Ul, Volga turned to face the bed. It was a mess. Last night had left all sorts of stains on the sheets. On his way to breakfast he would have to call upon a maid to clean up the sheets.

 _Link_

The boy hurried out after Ul. The slave, upon seeing him, sprinted off down the spiralling stairs. Link had a challenge keeping up with him. How could the slave run in bare feet? He must have been used to it, Link's feet were sore already from the hard stone and marble of the castle. Thank the goddesses he was promised better treatment. Maybe Volga would allow him shoes if he asked, or at least sandals.

After what felt like hours, they finally made it to the kitchen. The dining hall was nearby, but he wasn't allowed in there until he had prepared the food.

"Balil. Find him. He needs assistance cooking the more difficult part of the meal." Ordered the slave.

"Erm, okay."

With the flick of his head, Link was directed towards a green Bokoblin, his sickly pale skin standing out among the red. Link was determined to make a good impression on the rest of the slaves, in hopes that it will make his life easier. He walked over to the counter with a smile on his face.

"Hi! Balil, is it? I'm Link. It's nice to meet you, I was told you needed help with cooking the meal?" Link questioned enthusiastically.

In response the Bokoblin grunted. Turning to Link, eyeing him up and down before turning back to the counter. He pointed to the pot on the stove. Link moved closer towards it, inside the pot was what he could only assume to be soup. Each meal must be a feast, thought Link. He gave it a stir and added the correct ingredients when Balil told him to.

While cooking, all Link could think about was Volga. It felt so right waking up next to the dragon. Before he was captured, Volga was only seen by Link as an enemy, a force of darkness he must fend off. But in the short time he had been with him, he didn't seem all the evil, did he? There were times in battle where Link didn't stand a chance, the knight could have easily overpowered him, yet he hadn't. Volga had spared him on more occasions that he'd care to admit. Maybe he wasn't all that bad. Yet Cia still had him under her spell. Somehow he had fought against her magic in order to spare Link's life. This thought made the boy blush slightly. There must be some way he could repay him..

"More salt." Grunted the Bokoblin.

Link added a pinch of salt as commanded. If there was some way Volga could be free from Cia's spell, Link vowed to set him free.

* * *

"Princess Zelda. We found no traces of where the boy could have gone."

"Not even a pair of footprints? Or a note? How peculiar." Signed the princess. They had searched the camp all morning and to no avail. Link was missing and no one had any idea where he could be.

"Link left his scarf, m'am. He also left behind his sword and shield. Even his armour and tunic are still in the chest of his tent." Said the soldier.

"This is worrying. I hope Link is okay. To leave without Epona, or even his weapons is most strange."

"Don't worry, Princess. We have all day to find more clues before dusk. We will find him."

"Commander, you don't think Link could have been ambushed, or abducted?" She questioned worriedly.

"It's not possible. Link has the hearing of a fox, and the sight of a hawk. For someone to sneak up on him is unheard of."

"He must have been. There is no other explanation. Perhaps he was asleep? I don't know!" Cried the princess.

The loss of their hero has taken its toll on her. Normally she never lost her composure. Yet losing their best warrior had made her more anxious and on edge.

"I will send a group of my soldiers out to scout for the boy, do not worry Princess, Link will be found." He vowed, and with that he took off to the barracks to gather some soldiers for a search party.

Oh, Link. Where could you have gone? I hope you are safe. We will find you, thought the princess.


	7. A Dragon's Treasure

Once the soup was done, Link was then told by the cook to prepare the bacon. Once all the food had been prepared, Link and the Bokoblins carried out the dishes, placing them on the long table in the large dining hall. The long table sat in the middle of the room. Several crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Beautiful cloth covered the wooden table, patterned with silk thread. The tall chairs neatly settled on the marble floor. Truly the hall was spectacular.

Link wiped the sweat off his forehead. After placing all the plates onto the large table, he stood, almost out of breath. The other servants had gone to clean up the kitchen. The pale Bokoblin had gone to collect Volga and some other commanders for their meal. Unsure of what to do next, he just stood, leaning against the cool stone wall to absorb his body heat.

Ul returned a few minutes later. Following behind him was Volga and some of the Moblin and Bulblin commanders. Volga was now dressed in his blood red armour and silver helmet. Also accompanying them was some Darknuts, Aeralfos and some Stalmasters. Only the important commanders were seated at the table. Link wondered where the rest of the army ate, maybe in the camps like Hylian soldiers did back at his camp. Slaves of course ate whatever was left, scavenging for scraps. Being the 'trophy' he was, Link wondered where his place was.

The dragon knight sat at one of the head chairs, the other, Link presumed, was for Cia. If she even ate with her commanders. He would soon find out. The rest of the captains sat on either side of the dining hall. Volga signalled for Link to come towards him, obeying, The boy stopped just in front of his chair.

"Yes, master?"

"Sit." Ordered the dragon.

"Where? There are no seats left and no room for another to be placed on the end."

Seeing the confusion in the boy's eyes, Volga signed.

"Sit. You are to sit on my lap. You _are_ my trophy, after all."

Link wearily sat on his master's knee. His cheeks reddened slightly. In front of all these creatures, he was slightly embarrassed to say the least.

"Are you sure there isn't anywhere else I can sit, sir?" He questioned hopefully.

"Possibly, but no. You must eat here. I shall feed you what I feel is a suffice meal for you, boy." Ordered the dragon.

Link nodded. Clearly there was no point arguing, fighting would only result in the dragon being angry with him, and he didn't want to be near the dragon when he was enraged.

Ignoring the fact that he was embarrassingly close to his master, the hero sat up, waiting for the signal to begin eating. Not one of the captions touched the food, Link wondered why. It became apparent when the quiet chatter died down and he heard loud footsteps.

Cia. Link held back a growl as the dark sorceress walked into the dining hall at the opposite end of the room. She took her seat at the other larger chair, on the reversed side to Volga and Link.

She removed her bird shaped helm to reveal her oval smooth face. The sorceress had silver white hair and her revealing armour left nothing to the imagination. Her violet eyes landed on Link.

"Oh, I see you have our little trophy with you, dragon." Chimed the witch.

"Yes, mistress. I'm making use of him while he resides with us. I made him my newest slave."

Link's blood was boiling. He hated the sight of the woman, how dare they talk about him as if he is a mere object! When Volga treated him this way, it felt okay. But Cia talking about the boy like this made him furious. Only the dragon could talk to or about Link in this manner.

"Ah yes. I heard about that. What a pretty slave he will make. I may have to.. Borrow him sometime." She chuckled.

Volga's body rumbled. A low growl elevated from his body. Judging by the lack of reaction from the rest of the room, Link guessed he was the only one who could hear, let alone feel, the growling.

"Yes, mistress." He managed with a struggle.

This was odd. Did Volga feel protective of Link? It made the boy's heart race to even think that the dragon might care for him more than he thought.

Cia simply smirked, Link felt one of the dragon's strong arms slide under his arm and around his waist. It was almost as if he was holding him so he didn't float away. Link blushed at this, but he didn't fight it. It felt nice to be cared about so deeply, even if it was by his enemy.

 _Volga_

The dragon was fuming. How could he allow Cia, despite being his mistress, to take Link for her own. Goddesses knows what she would do to him! The boy was his. He may have been ordered to capture him, but the hero belonged to the knight. Mistress or not, he couldn't let the boy go without a fight.

However, Cia's spell on the dragon prevented him from taking action to protect what was his. Therefore all he could do was reply with a simple 'yes mistress'. How pathetic of him! The sooner he was free of her chains, the sooner he could be happy.

Nevertheless, the dragon remained composed. Simply wrapping his arm around the boy's waist. _Pfft_. _As if that would stop her_. But it did help knowing he could at least hold onto the boy for a bit longer. So it calmed him down slightly. The boy leaned back slightly to lean against the dragon chest. This comforted him further as it ensured him the boy was happy to be with his master.

"Let us eat." Commanded the sorceress.

With that, all the commanders and Volga began eating. Link occasionally devouring whatever Volga passed to him. The dragon had longer arms than Link and he had said that he would feed him, so Link waited for food to be passed to him.

 _Link_

Leaning against the dragon knight helped both of them feel better. It showed Volga that he was content with him and ensured him that Link wouldn't go anywhere, and for Link it was a comfort to feel the muscular chest holding him in place.

After most of the food had been eaten, and everyone seemed to be full, servants were called in. They began collecting the dishes from the table, cowering as the commanders prodded them when they came too close.

Volga patted Link's leg. And then whispered in his ear.

"Go help them, come to my room once you are done. I've got a surprise for you."

"Okay."

Link got up and collect some of the plates and silver ware. He made sure to avoid going near Cia, in fear that she might violate him. He glanced up from the table briefly to see her staring at him. A sly smile playing on her lips. Link gulped and looked away quickly. Once he had more than he could carry, he walked into the kitchen, placing the plates and cutlery onto the counter.

The hero turned around to collect some more dirty plates and nearly walked into her. With a gasp he stepped back.

"Cia!" He growled, glaring at the woman.

"It's mistress now, boy."

She reached out and put a piece of his hair behind his ear.

"Aren't you a pretty boy. I could have fun with you." She smirked.

"M-mistress, please. I have a job to complete."

She pushed him against the counter. Her lips curled into a vicious smile.

"Your job can wait, child."

Link frantically looked around for help, but the other slaves were either leaving the room to complete other tasks or were refusing to make eye contact. Link had no choice but to face Cia, unarmed, on his own.

"What do you want me for, Ci-mistress?" He questioned, dreading the answer.

"I want you to come with me, I have something I'd like you to see."

Link gulped. He didn't trust her. She was evil, whether the rumours were true or not about her being possessed by an even darker force, Link did not care. She was his enemy and he wanted nothing to do with her.

Seeing his uncertainty, Cia casted a spell, purple binds suddenly appearing on Link's wrists.

"Wh-" Link was silenced by Cia's finger on his lips, stopping the words as they tried to escape.

"Let's do something about that mouth of yours."

She casted another spell and a purple ball of energy was forced into Link's mouth, forming a gag.

* * *

After a long walk, they arrived at Cia's room. Indeed it was much more grand than Volga's. Link was in awe. A combination of violet purple, presumably to match her eyes, and red produced her decorative den.

The curtains, unlike Volga's curtain less window, were a dark shade of purple. The marble floor dyed a neutral purple in contrast with the dark purple walls. Her Crimson bed stood out among the room as it was a golden posted bed with ruby entwined in the posts. Ruby red covers laced with light purple along the edges lay on the bed.

Her room was almost twice as big as Volga's, with a large vanity mirror on the wall with what Link assumed was make up on the desk in front. Like the dragon, she had a walk in wardrobe, but, being slightly cracked open, he could see that her wardrobe was much larger. It also had a larger variety of clothing inside it.

"Like what you see?" Questioned the sorceress, noticing Link taking in all the details of her room.

Unable to speak, Link nodded. Personally he liked Volga's room betters but Cia had a nice room as well. She led him to the bed, closing the wooden door behind them.

Cia pushed Link into the bed and used her magic to tie his legs and arms to the post, keeping him down. She then strolled towards her wardrobe, Link heard some shuffling and a moment later she returned. In one of the witch's hands was a black leather whip. In her other hand she held a sharp iron dagger.

Link gulped. What the heck was she going to do with those? At this moment in time, he wished Volga could sense his need for him and get him away from this mad woman. But no matter how hard he prayed for help, none came. Cia slowly walked towards Link, playing with the knife on her skin and lips.

"Don't worry Link" she said, seeing the panic in his sapphire eyes, "we're going to have some fun."

* * *

He had blacked out. The first few whips had been painful. But the combination of blood loss and beatings left Link weak and totally drained.

He snapped back awake, defiantly glaring at the witch who stood before him. She glared down at the boy, a smile playing on her lips as she prepared to whip his body once more.

 _Crack_.

This time it landed on his leg. He grunted with pain. Already the hero had cuts from both knife and whip all along his arms, chest and now legs. No matter how much pain, he had to endure it. No way was he going to let her see him be weak!

"Still conscious, boy?" Cackled the sorceress.

She signed. "This isn't as fun with that gag on you." With a snap of her fingers it was removed.

"Let me hear you scream, worm!"

 _Crack_.

The whip landed on his right arm, curling around his body until it could no more. He couldn't help it, it was just too much. Link let out a scream.

"Excellent."

"What are you doing this for?" Yelled the boy.

Cia simply laughed.

"I'm doing this, hero, because I can. I have the power here and it's time you learnt to fear it. Let's see how well that Triforce of Courage helps you when you are in my control." Smirked the witch.

 _Crack_.

Another blow landed on his chest. Already he was bruised and the clean sheets now stained heavily with his blood. Cia lay down the whip and climbed onto the bed. Hovering over Link, she bent down and lifted up his top so that she could lick his chest.

"Mm" she moaned, "how sweet."

Link was sickened. How could she think blood tasted sweet?

"What? We can't let such pure liquid go to waste now, can we?" Cia smiled innocently.

Her tongue once again explored his body, licking his arms and chest. Despite the pain, Link felt some pleasure from the sensations. His member twitched slightly as his excitement grew. No, he thought, don't you dare betray me now. How could his body do this to him? With each lick his member hardened until it ached. It rose until it couldn't rise any further, the leggings holding it down.

"Oh my" snickered Cia. "It appears your little friend wants to say hello."

The sorceress reached down to stroke his member through his clothing, teasing it by touching it ever so softly. At the same time, she began kissing his neck, biting down to draw blood before returning back to the kissing.

Link's length throbbed now. He tried his best to hold back his moans but his breathing and red cheeks gave away his pleasure.

"P-please. Stop!" He moaned.

"But why? It feels so good, doesn't it? Why would you want me to stop, Link.." She whispered into his ear.

She was right, it did feel good. But it also felt so wrong. Why was she doing this to him. They were enemies, she was evil and he was good. He felt tears finally beginning to trickle down his face. It wasn't fair, he didn't want this.

"What's wrong, boy? Don't you like this?"

Her words and a sudden pressure on his member interrupted his thoughts. He bit back a moan. Somehow she had taken off his trousers without him realising. Cia now had her hand tightly gripped on Link's length.

She whispered in his ear, "relax.. Enjoy yourself."

Her hand then began to move slowly at first, before increasing speed. The sorceress returned her lips to Link's body, kissing his neck once more as her hand stroked his length. It felt so good.

As if hearing his thoughts, Cia began making her way down his body. Licking his nips and playfully biting them with her mouth. When they reached his member, she removed her hand and instead placed her soft lips around his length. Her tongue gently moved on the tip of the boy, teasing him, making him moan.

Her tongue began moving up and around his length as her head moved. It wasn't long before she found her rhythm and the soft sound of her lips around Link's length left him dazed. It felt amazing. As if it couldn't get any better, she started groping his balls, stroking them in time to her movements. Link felt weak, all he could do was fight back the pain still lingering from the cuts and bruises. Although the pleasure drowned most of the pain out.

Her tongue continued to tease him, the sorceress put his whole length in her mouth, causing her to gag. The sounds made Link moan even more. He couldn't take it anymore, he was going to cum.

"S-stop! I don-Ahh."

Link released his load into her mouth. He gasped for breath. She swallowed the whole lot as if it was nothing, licking her lips to make sure she missed none of it.

"Mm, even your essence tastes delicious."

Link closed his eyes. What had he done.

* * *

The dragon paced back and forth, where was the boy?! How long did it take to clear a few plates. Then again, there was quite a lot. Especially considering how many they had to feed. Still, he should have been here by now. I'll wait a few more minutes, thought Volga, then I'll go search for him.

The dragon sat down on his bed, growling to himself. He was careful not to crease the new sheets the maid had placed on the bed for him. On his desk lay the gift he wanted to give to Link. It wasn't wrapped but that didn't matter, he was sure Link would be grateful.

Thinking of the boy made his heart skip a beat but also made him furious. Where the hell was he?! He had told him to come straight up to his room once the boy had finished tidying up. Surely he couldn't have lost his way? Ul was down there, he could of asked that whelp to guide him back. Volga signed. Just as he was about to get up to go look for Link, a figure came crashing into his room.

* * *

 **A slightly longer chapter but here you go! Sorry about all the changes, I made a few mistakes so had to go back and edit them haha. Anyway enjoy the chapter! More to come soon. :)**


	8. Concern

The boy crashed into the dragon's room. Tears streaming down his face. Volga was shocked, immediately all his anger drained away and was replaced with concern.

"Link? What's the matter?" He questioned, placing a hand on his soft face.

Link seemed to shy away from Volga's touch. This made the dragon all the more concerned for the boy. Why was he acting so strange.

"I- Cia.. She" the hero managed, but clearly his panic attack was preventing him from saying anymore. But what he said was enough.

Cia. That damned witch had hurt him in some way. Taking a closer look he noticed the boy's clothes were torn and bloody. Through the gashes in the material, Volga could see cuts and bruises, whip marks. The dragon growled. What had that sorceress done to the boy. She had to be stopped, but how? He was as powerless against her as Link. The dragon gripped Link's chin and forced him to look up from the floor.

"Link, whatever she did.. She'll pay. One way or another I will make her suffer for what she's done to you."

With those words, he pulled the boy into a hug, stroking his hair to sooth him. Volga kissed the boy on his head, whispering soothing words such as; shh, it's okay and I'm here now.

Eventually Link calmed down. He looked up to Volga and smiled tiredly.

"If you want to talk to someone about what happened, I'm here for you, boy." Smiled the dragon.

"T-thank you, master.." Whispered Link.

 _Link_

After the boy had enlightened Volga on exactly what had happened. Including the part where he ran out Cia's room as soon as he was free, Volga put his face into his faces. He signed, then looked up to meet Link's eyes.

"You will be okay. Like I promised, we will get revenge for you, Link." He said with a forced smile, stroking Link's cheek.

Link could tell that he was upset by what had happened, clearly not as shaken as Link, but was more angry than anything else. The only question, which aired tension in the room, was how they were going to get revenge?

If they could break the curse on Volga, then he could easily destroy the sorceress. However, until they found a way to do so, Volga was trapped in her control and was unable to disobey an order.

* * *

After the boy had left, the sorceress smirked to herself. She had gotten from him what she wanted. Yet, she felt didn't feel content. She wanted more of him.

Just the thought of the little hero made her area more wet. When she was whipping and cutting the boy, it excited her. Why had she let him go? Now that he wasn't here she wanted to do more to his body, exploit more of his innocence. Never mind, she would get him next time. She thought, cruelly.

Her excitement left her clothing damp. _Oh well_ , she thought. She had plenty of time to waste before her next meal and her commanders could take care of her troops in her short absence. Her mind now set on her new task, Cia stripped off her chest plate and armour, placing them on the floor. She slowly removed her panties. Indeed, as she thought, they were drenched.

Sliding them off as well, the witch climbed into her bed and lay there, thinking about the boy. His length had been spectacularly large. It had tasted as good as it looked. His lean and fit body had pulsed under her touch, exciting her further.

Her area twitch with pleasure. Just the thought of his body turned her on. Slowly she began rubbing her breasts, stroking the nipples gently. Her other hand slide down her body and onto her smooth area. She imagined the boy making these movements on her, more liquid was released, moistening her sheets. Cia moaned with pleasure, she wanted more.

Her fingers slide further down her area until they found her entrance. Sliding one finger in, she moaned. Another, she moaned louder. Slow and teasing movements drew more pleasure from the sorceress. Her thumb played teasingly with her clit, causing more pleasure to run through her body. Her back arched with excitement.

Link. She imagined the hero licking her neck, biting playfully on her lips. She had yet to explore his mouth, to taste its sweetness. It almost felt as if he was right there with her, stroking her and teasing her body. Another finger entered the sorceress, more moaning escaped her lips. Cia couldn't take it anymore. She needed more, desperately. Her fingers began moving faster and harder, hitting her spot, making her see stars. It felt so good. Cia's back arched again through sheer pleasure. It was bliss. Her clit ached along with her entrance, wanting more than she could offer. It wasn't long before the sorceress released her essence onto the sheets. Gasping and panting for breath as her energy was drained.

"Link.."

* * *

Volga sat on the chair, on his lap say the little hero. The boy was staring at the floor, comforted by the dragon's embrace. After he had calmed down from his panic attack, the dragon had ordered a servant to find some red potion for the boy.

 _"Here, drink this. It will heal the wounds somewhat and take the pain away."_

 _"Thank you, master.."_

The dragon had kissed the boy's dirt blonde hair.

He gripped the boy tighter. How could he have not seen it coming. It was the knight's fault for leaving the poor teen on his own. If he had been there, though, would he have been able to stop Cia? Perhaps not.

Volga looked down, the boy's new clothes suited him.

 _"Here."_

 _"Master, what are they?"_

 _"New clothes. They're similar to what you used to wear in battle. I thought you might feel more at home with a tunic like this." Blushed the dragon._

 _The boy hugged him tightly. "Thank you. I love it."_

This had made the dragon very pleased. The gift he had wanted to give the boy were some new clothes. His old ones being torn and bloody, but also too plain for such a handsome boy. The new light green tunic accompanied with a darker shade of green leggings. It was still simple clothing as fitted for a slave, but had more of a colour which suited him.

The boy looked up to his master, he smiled. Volga smiled back.

"How have your wounds healed now, Link? Let me check."

Link shyly lifted up his tunic, the bruises had faded from dark grey with a green tint to a light grey and barely visible. His whip marks were also still visible but the wounds had stopped bleeding and the cuts had also sealed up slightly too. Sadly they would leave scars on the boy's once perfect form, but at least he was better than previously.

"Good, you're healing nicely."

"Master. Would it be possible to- I know it's much of me to ask, but I'd like some shoes." The boy managed before turning away with embarrassment.

Normally slaves did not have shoes, for they were not worthy. But this was Link. He may be a slave but Volga was sure he could arrange for some sort of protection to be made for the boy's feet.

"I'll see what I can do." Smiled the dragon.

"Thank you."

 _Link_

Just as the boy lay his head back onto the dragon's chest, a Bokoblin knocked on the door.

Volga signed, "enter."

It was a servant Link hadn't seen before. He must have been a fairly recent addition as his skin wasn't as pale as the other slaves. He must have been one of Cia's slaves as he had whip marks on his flesh.

"Master, the mistress says to assist commander Grol with the battle plans. At nightfall you are required to lead our forces against our enemy." With a bow, he left before Volga could argue.

The knight signed.

"Master? Does this mean you have to leave straight away?"

"Yes, boy. It does. I don't know when I will be back but I'll try my best to make it swift."

With that promise, he turned Link by his chin to face him. The dragon looked into Link's eyes before kissing him gently. Link raised his arms to wrap them around Volga's neck, holding onto his hair. A week ago if anyone had told him he would have such strong feelings for the dragon knight, he would have called them crazy. But now it made all the sense in the world. He made him feel safe and tried his best to make Link feel content. He wasn't certain, but he might actually love Volga. Then again it was too soon to tell.

Once the dragon had left, Link felt an empty hole in his chest. He wasn't sure when the dragon would return, or if he even would. He may be a strong warrior but he wasn't invincible. Link refused to dwell on the matter. Volga had promised to return to Link as soon as he could, and he would.

With no master to protect him from the evil witch, Link was reluctant to leave the bedroom in fear that she may violate him again, but he had jobs to do. He couldn't stall forever. With a sign, Link left the room to go prepare for lunch. Besides, if he wasn't able to help out in the kitchen, he was sure there was somewhere that needed cleaning.

Ul was waiting for Link outside Volga's room. As soon as the wooden door was shut, Ul walked quickly towards the kitchens with Link struggling to keep up.

"For next meal we must prepare a variety of sandwiches and soups. Not as many to feed though so should be easier." Growled the slave as they walked.

"Okay. After we have finished the food, should I help clean the kitchen or is there somewhere else I can clean?"

"The mistress may require your assistance." Snickered the Bokoblin. "More commanders to assist also if you prefer."

If he preferred? Was the Bokoblin actually trying to be nice? Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

"If it's okay with you, I'd prefer not to be too near the mistress. She.. Mistreats me."

At this the pale slave turned to face Link. His face went from one of emotionless to anger. He lifted up his tattered tunic, revealing deep scars in his sickly pale flesh. Whip marks and cuts, from Cia, he assumed.

"The mistress did this. She is not nice to anyone." He growled.

"Oh. I'm sorry- I didn't know. It's just, she.." Link didn't know how to say it. Would the Bokoblin even care?

"She raped you, yes? I heard, other servant outside her room told me and another."

"Oh.. Yeah, she did." Link blushed. He had hoped that no one would have found out, but apparently it had spread now.

"I don't know if you understand the damage its inflicted on me, but please" Link begged, "don't force me back into her clutches."

Seeing his distress the simple minded Bokoblin nodded. Link signed with relief.

"But promise Ul one thing."

"Yes! Anything."

"Do your share of work well, and don't treat Bokoblin bad."

Link nodded. He could do that. As long as he knew where everything was he could do his share of work to the best of his ability. If it meant making friends as well as avoiding Cia, he could manage that. The Bokoblin nodded at Link before continuing towards their destination.


	9. Spare Time

Volga felt bad for leaving Link behind. But he couldn't risk taking him on the account that he might be 'rescued' by his troops. He couldn't let that happen, for he would miss Link and Cia would punish him for losing their trophy and prisoner.

With a sign he went to the board room where a map was located, identifying the placements of both enemy and ally camps. He found the commander of the Moblins, with his large heavy plated armour shoulders and golden helmet.

"What's the status?" Questioned the dragon.

"So far the enemy has not made a move towards this camp," he said, pointing on the map to the north. "But they have started marching towards the southern camp."

"I see.. They haven't closed the dark portals yet though?"

"No. But they might be close."

Volga nodded. Girahim was located at the southern camp. He was currently opening the portal in the sealed grounds.

"Mistress wants you situated at the eastern camp. Defend the portal until it is ready to open fully."

"Sure." With that, the knight turned on his heel and left to go make preparations for battle.

 _Link_

Ul and Link had made it to the kitchens shortly after leaving the room. The slave immediately began preparations for one of the soups. Link was stationed at the counter with a Bokoblin he did not know.

"Hi, I'm Link. What's your name?"

Clearly not used to friendly conversation, the slave eyed him wearily. It grunted before replying:

"Ciel."

"Nice to meet you. What dish are we preparing here?"

"We're making quiche and pie."

"Sounds nice." Link said cheerfully.

The Bokoblin looked at the boy as if he was mad. But passed him some ingredients and cutlery.

"Thank you." Link said.

He wasn't completely sure how to make pie as he had never done it before but he assumed it was like making a cake. He turned the stove on using matches and stood to prepare the pies. Luckily, the boy had a recipe written down passed to him. He made the base and added the fillings, Link then covered the top with more pastry. He then repeated this with several other pastries. Once a few were ready, he put them on a tray and placed them in the oven.

After an hour or so of baking pies, Link was told that commander Taril's bathroom needed cleaning. With a sign he made his way towards the supply closet and then towards the bedroom on one of the top floors. By the time Link was at the top of the stairs, he was out of breath. He opened the bedroom door and saw that it was empty, he wondered where the Aeralfos captain was. _Never mind_ , he thought. Link went in with his equipment and entered the bathroom.

He was shocked to say the least. What had the commander done to get his bathroom this dirty? There was dust and grime covering every surface. The smell was just as bad, it made Link's stomach turn. It smelt like rotten eggs and excrement.

 _"Just a heads up, boy. The master doesn't like having his bathroom cleaned out very often. So it may be a bit stinky and filthy." Advised Ciel._

Trying not to gag, he bent down to start cleaning the floors. It had gotten in every nook and cranny. Completely covering the floor and other surfaces. Link wasn't even sure the bath or shower had been used. Yet somehow, like the rest of the room, they were stained. _This will be fun_ , Link thought sarcastically.

After hours of hard scrubbing and constant gagging, Link finally managed to get the bathroom sparkling clean. There were a few stains here and there where the filth hadn't come out, no matter what Link tried, but never mind. He had done a good job and was proud of his work.

He picked up his now filthy cleaning supplies and walked towards the door, just as he went to open it the commander appeared from behind the door.

"Ah! I was wondering when they would send someone to clean my bathroom." Yelled the scaled captain. "And what a grand job you've done."

He shoved past Link, trailing in mud and grit from, Link presumed, outside from his previous battle. When his last battle was, Link had no idea. The state of the lizard man was horrific. He smelled incredibly bad and his scales were beyond filthy. He looked like he bathed in mud everyday. Even his armour was torn and mucked up.

Link couldn't believe what the commander was doing. He was messing up the room he had literally just cleaned! He held back a remark as he knew it would only result in his punishment. But he was furious! With a sign, he took his leave.

The boy hadn't noticed properly before, but even his bedroom was a mess. The sheets had what appeared to be stains from months of abuse. Mud and grime trailed across his now brown carpet. Goddesses knew what colour it was supposed to be. The bed posts had deep scratches in them from where he must have taken out his anger. The curtains had large claw marks in them as well. Somehow he even managed to get the ceiling filthy. Thank Hylia he didn't have to clean this mess up as well as that bathroom. Before the commander could call him for more cleaning, Link ran out the room. No way was he cleaning anything else that lizard had to offer.

 _Volga_

Now that the dragon had gathered his Crimson spear and had his armour polished. He was ready for battle. He had hoped to have run into Link before he left, however the boy must have been occupied with other chores. Never mind, as long as he is safe I don't mind, thought the dragon.

He made his way to the courtyard of the fortress. With a last glance back to see if Link was anywhere in sight, he transformed into his dragon form and flew towards the Eastern camp. His enemies would pay for causing Link and Volga to have to separate for even short space of time.

 _Link_

Once Link had made it to the supply closet one more, he put away the equipment. With a sign he closed the cupboard door. I might take my one shower now, though Link. No way was he going to stay this filthy. He made his way up to Volga's room and went straight to the bathroom.

He stripped his filthy clothing from his body and placed them in the bath to soak. Using bubble bath and a strong bar of soap to scrub the stains in hopes that it would clean them off. Once his clothes were clean, he left them to soak and went towards the shower. Turning on the water to hot, he stood for a few minutes. Basking in the heat. He let the water poor through his filthy hair and down his thin body. It felt nice to have a shower. It was a shame he could only have one a week. After letting his body soak, Link using a bar of soap to scrub his skin till it was sore. He then used the soap on his hair to clean out whatever sweat and grime had made its way into his hair. Once he was suitably clean, he climbed out the shower and dried himself off.

On the shelf in the vanity mirror was scented water. Link wondered what it smelt like. He picked up the small bottle and sprayed on his naked chest. It was a lovely smell, he recognised the scent as a mix of Vanilla and lavender. It was an odd combination but smelt great.

He pulled his clothes out the bath water and put them on the side to dry as the bath drained. Link walked out the bathroom scratching his head. He still had the towel wrapped around his waist but other than that he had nothing to wear. He walked towards Volga's wardrobe. Looking inside, he searched for anything that might fit him while his clothes dried.

Inside he found a small red shirt which was incredibly large on the boy. It came down to his waist. Link also found some black leggings that seemed slightly too big but could tighten around the waist. They would do. Now dressed and clean, Link went and lay on Volga's bed. He had been given no more orders so he had spare time to kill. He curled up on the dragon's pillow, taking in his scent. He missed his master already but he knew he would be back for him soon.


	10. Conflict

**Sorry for the later updates, since Pokemon Go has come out I've been busy. More exercise and less writing. Again, sorry, will make sure to update at least twice a week and more if I have the time. Thanks for understanding! :)**

* * *

It only took a few hours for Volga to make it to the camp. Flying was much faster than any other form of transport. With a thud, the dragon landed on the ashy ground near one of the tents. He could hear the troops walking in and out the barracks tent, collecting weapons in preparation for the battle.

As fitted for a dragon, the battle was to take place nearby a volcano on Death Mountain. This volcanic mountain made Volga think back to his home in Dragon Roost Island. Before Cia had come seeking the knight, he had lived in harmony with the people of the island, only rampaging once when he was possessed by another evil. He had had a large monster, gripping his tail. This has cases the beast a lot of pain. Because of this, he lost control and began rampaging. But a hero had saved him back then from destroying the island with his rage. Link reminded the dragon of that hero. He had worn a green tunic and hat as well. He was younger than Link, however, at the time of the event.

Transforming back, Volga walked towards the commander's tent. Another map lay on the table in the centre of the tent. On the map was pins identifying the location of where the portal was to be opened. It also showed the enemy camps and where they would likely start their attack.

Why did the puny humans have to get in the way of their plans? The dragon knew what he was doing was unleashing more evil upon the world, but he couldn't help it. While under Cia's control, he had no choice but to grit his teeth and follow orders. He wasn't completely sure what power he was yet unleashing but he had a feeling that if they weren't stopped, he would soon find out.

"Are the troops prepared to head into battle?" Asked Volga.

The commander Skulchild looked at him as he entered the tent. Then nodded.

"Yes, sir. They are collecting armour and weapons and then we shall be ready to assault enemy base."

"Good. I want a large group of soldiers assaulting each base. And an even larger force protecting the area surrounding me as I open the portal."

"Yes, sir. I will dispatch the troops under your command." The captain said, his left hand reaching to meet his head in a salute.

If there was one thing Volga was good at, it was battle. He knew strategies that would catch his enemies off guard. As long as his troops played their part and defended while being offensive, he knew they would be successful. Not to say he never lost a battle, but it wasn't often. Maybe that's why Cia wanted him under her control. Both for his power and strategies in battle.

 _Link_

Volga and Link held hands. It was a bright sunny day and they were enjoying their freedom. Yes, freedom. Cia had been defeated along with whatever dark force had possessed her. Volga was free. Link had never felt so content in his life. The hero rested his head on the dragon's arm, taking in his sweet, masculine smell and his warmth.

"Volga?"

"Yes, boy?"

"I love you."

"I love you to-"

Out of nowhere a beam of energy came crashing down, nearly hitting them. They had managed to jump out the way just in time. Emerging from the dust and mud was a tall, muscular figure. He had red, tightly curled hair, tied back with golden pins, yet he had a mane reaching half way down his back of ruby hair. His Amber eyes glared down at them as his towering form loomed over them.

"What the hell! Who are you?" Link exclaimed.

The figure's eyes pierced into the boy, he cackling gently. Clearly amused at his courage. Raising his hand, a dark ball of energy began forming, aimed at Link.

"Link! Move!" Screamed Volga.

But it was too late, Link was frozen with confusion and fear. Before he could move out the way, the dark ball came soaring towards him, hitting him square in the stomach.

Link woke up with a start, gasping for breath. How long had he been asleep? And what the fuck had his dream been about? Who was that man and why had he attacked Link? There was something about the way he had looked at the boy. As if he recognised him. Link had no idea who the beast of a man was and was glad it was just a dream.

 _Cia_

"My Lord."

Her master was speaking to her once again. He often did this. He was stuck in a void between this world and another. Cia and her minions were opening portals in order to free him, allowing his terror to rein upon Hyrule.

"Cia.. Are preparations with the dragon complete?"

"Yes, master. The knight has set off to open the portal of Death Moutains and Girahim has entered the Sealed Grounds in order to open the portal located there."

"Excellent. Just those two portals needed to be opened and I will be free at last."

Cia smirked at this. Before Cia was under the possession of her master. She had viewed the world through an orb. His soul had captured her eye, glowing immensely. This had been her mistake. By staring too far into this dark soul, he had infiltrated her thoughts and his dark power seeped into her body. This caused her to be under his control. Part of her liked being controlled by the darkness. It made her feel like she had a purpose. But her other half begged to be freed.

That part of the sorceress, however, was drowned out by her dark side as it was much stronger, being influenced by the dark soul.

"Yes. I cannot wait, master."

And with that his presence disappeared. Being trapped in the void meant he was weakened. Because of this, her Lord could only talk through her every now and then, and not for long. But the previous portals successfully being opened meant he had strengthened. Soon his power would be unleashed and Cia would be greatly rewarded.

 _Volga_

 _Link_.. The dragon clutched his side. He had been wounded. Normally his enemies barely landed a hit on the knight, especially not a fatal blow. But his yearning for Link had gotten the better of him. While Volga was swiping at a group in front of him, he hadn't noticed the soldier sneaking up on him. By the time he had caught the man's scent, it was too late. He just about managed to roll to the side, making the fatal blow reduce to just a scratch. Or so he thought.

The troops had been fighting for weeks now, holding their position in the mountains. Volga had only begun his fight two days ago. Looking down, his hands were coated with blood. The dragon growled to himself, cursing his stupidity.

 _The soldier lunged forward, an attempted blow to the dragon's stomach or heart. Swiftly the beast rolled out the way, resulting in a blow to his side instead. He growled. The dragon got up from the volcanic floor and drew in a deep breath. Letting out his rage, his dragon fire hurled from his lips and hit the soldier. Upon striking the whelp of a man, the body was burnt to a crisp. His blackened form crumbling to the floor. Volga smirked_ , _that would show him_ **.**

Volga regretted his lack of concentration now as he gazed upon his wound. It was larger than he had thought for such a small knife. The edges of its opening were an odd colour. Poison. The coward had poisoned his dagger before sneaking up on the dragon. This made Volga furious. What sort of whelp sneaks up on the enemy, especially with a poisoned weapon?! It was a low move to make, lacking any honour. The dragon's movement caused his wound to spike with pain once more. Already the poison had made its way in to his system. Not knowing what form of poison was in his blood stream, Volga was unsure of how he could treat the wound.

 _Upon incinerating the human, Volga collapsed with pain. Why did it hurt so much? It was only a cut. He turned to face the rest of the troops he had yet to destroy. Another ball of fire escaped the dragon's mouth. Instantly killing the troops from the intense heat. He glanced around. No enemies had found him yet. In order to assess his wounds, Volga walked painfully towards a small hole in the mountain._

The small cave, hidden with a boulder in front of it, was were the dragon still resided. Among his poisoned wound, Volga had some bruises underneath his armour from where a soldier or two had attempted to stab him. He had cackled at them, his special dragon knight armour was almost as tough as his scales. There was no way they could pierce it with those puny swords. All their weapons could do was bruise his skin from the impact. He had a small cut on his cheek from a small dagger being swung weakly at him from another soldier. Volga grunted with pain. He had to make it back to their camp before he was discovered. Bandages and a red potion should patch him up long enough for him to make it to the needed location and open the portal.

* * *

Link made his way from the kitchens towards the castle gardens. It was strange, seeing such a peaceful place located in such a terrible fortress. He signed as he sat by a large oak tree. It was nice here. Tranquil. The boy could almost forget the pain he had gone through since the war began.

The hero breathed in the fresh air. Roses and tulips among other pretty flowers scattered the gardens. Hedges, which needed trimming, formed a swan. Another was shaped to look like a dragon. Link thought of Volga, he hoped the Knight was safe. He had been gone for a few days now. Link missed him greatly, it felt like months he had been away at battle. But in reality only two days had passed.

Link had avoided going anywhere near Cia. He hadn't seen the witch as the other slaves helped him hide when she was nearby. Ul and Link had become close. The other slaves weren't too sure about the boy at first but with Ul's help, they had accepted him into their ranks and looked after him. If Link needed any help finding a part of the fortress, the other slaves helped him. If Cia was seen walking in the location of the boy, they ran to find him and warned Link of her presence. This allowed the past few days to pass smoothly.

Link kept his promise to help as much as he could. Making sure the meals were well cooked and prepared. When there was a job that required a small figure, Link was called upon to help. He had helped happily, feeling content knowing he had a purpose and friends to rely on.

Despite things starting to go well for him, Link still felt uneasy about the dream he had the other day. Who was the figure? And why had it attacked him. Just thinking about it made him think about Volga. Was it just coincidence that he had dreamt about the evil being the same day Volga had left? He wasn't sure what the dream meant, it started off nice but then ended with a twist. Maybe Hylia hadn't forsaken him? Was it a warning of evil that was to come?

Before he had been captured, Link had fought Cia's forces at several different locations. With the help of Impa, the Gorons and their new ally, Midna, they had succeeded in closing the portals before Cia's minions had released the darkness. But Volga had just dispatched to open another portal. The boy signed, he was torn between the two sides. His heart yearned to support Volga but his mind knew that Volga was working for evil and needed to be stopped. Did the dream have something to do with whatever was to be released from the portals?

Link sat up with a start. Was Volga about to release more evil ion the world, without even realising it? He gasped, he needed to stop the dragon before it was too late! He didn't care about the consequences, Link got to his feet and ran to the part of the castle he knew they kept the weapons.

* * *

 **So, things are finally looking good for Link now, huh? I wanted to have time transition a bit faster as it was dragging on a bit with it being just one day. I think it came out well though. Can you guys** **figure out who the dark soul is that I mentioned? If you haven't already guessed it'll be revealed in the next few chapters! :)**


	11. Desperation

**So sorry for the late update. Had a few things come up and was unable to find time to write more, but that'll change. Got a few other stories that I'll try and update once a day or every two days and this is one I'll try and keep up with to. Thanks! Enjoy.**

* * *

Link exited the barracks with a sword, a shield and a chest plate that was slightly too big for him, but it would do. He was prepared.

Taking a deep breath, Link walked towards the castle gates. He knew most of the servants by now so he was able to get by with just a few weird glances. Occasionally someone would open their mouth to speak but then close it and carry on with their own business. The boy was careful to avoid anyone of importance like Cia or her commanders. When he finally reached the gates, the Moblin guards glared down at him.

"What are you doing with those, boy? Don't you know your place?" Growled the first.

"You shouldn't have those. They're stolen property. You're in trouble now, whelp."

Link had forgotten that the guards would obviously be stationed at the gates. He signed. He had to tell them the truth of his mission and hope they let him pass, otherwise he would have to fight to break free.

"Volga is in trouble. I sense that something more dangerous than anything we know is about to be unleashed and I need to get to my master to protect him."

The two guards looked at each other before looking back at Link. They eyed him suspiciously before talking.

"What makes you think he's in danger? And how can a slave protect his master from whatever 'evil' is being unleashed?" Scoffed the second.

"Before I was captured, I was the hero of Hyrule. I've slain many of your kind by myself. I think I can take care of myself." Scowled Link.

They glared at him but took the warning. They knew that armed, the boy was not to be messed with. Nodding, they stepped aside and sent to open the gate, letting Link out. Immediately the hero nodded in appreciation and ran out the gates. He made a stop by the stables to take a horse and was on his way. Nothing would get in his way now. Don't worry Volga, I'm coming.

 _Zelda_

The princess stood waiting for the soldier to return to report their discovery to her. Upon reaching her he bowed low and began;

"Princess, upon following the trail, we discovered that Link was taken by our enemy. We followed the trail to some sort of cave. It was heavily guarded and beyond that is Cia's fortress."

"Excellent! How far away is this fortress Link is being held captive in?" Questioned the princess.

"Approximately 37 miles to the west, princess."

It had taken the troops 3 days to find the fortress and return back to camp. The castle of their enemy was closer than she thought.

"Send a rescue party out immediately. Storm the castle and find Link. Do so subtly as we are not yet strong enough to take on Cia. Find the boy and bring him back. Only kill if needed." Ordered the princess.

"Yes, your grace. I will take a small group out with me and we shall infiltrate the caste."

"Excellent."

Zelda was pleased that Link had been found. She couldn't wait to have their hero back. It wouldn't be long before he was back in camp and able to fight by her soldiers sides once more.

 _Volga_

The dragon had managed to reach the camp before passing out. His temperature had gone up dramatically and his wound had become black and the bruise around it had grown almost double in size.

He woke up to a Bokoblin medic prodding at his wound. He growled with pain, what poison had he been infected with? What was it doing to his body? The pain was intense. He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on something else. Link. The boy he cared for. He hoped he was safe.. But what would Volga do if he couldn't make it back to him? What would become of the dragon, what would Cia do to the boy with him gone? He growled at the thought.

"Sir, you must rest some more. Here." Said the medic as he passed the knight a red potion.

The dragon drank gratefully. It tasted like liquid energy. He could feel the potion trying to work its way into his system. The wound couldn't be healed due to the poison but it weakened the pain a bit. He signed, why weren't the potions working? The medic then passed him a stamina potion to keep his energy levels stable. He grunted in thanks.

Never before had the dragon felt so weak. He almost wished the boy was with him for moral support. Having Link here with him would make his pain seem less than it actually was, the boy could distract him from the pain. But sadly the dragon was alone in the medic tent. He lay on one of the makeshift beds, weakly he looked around. In the tent were several others. A Bokoblin with his arm cut in half and scars on his chest. Another Skulchild with her leg broken and arm bleeding from a sore looking wound. And so on. At least he wasn't the only one injured this early in the battle. Yet, he was angry with himself still for getting into this situation in the first place.

With another sign, the dragon knight nodded to the Medic who took the empty bottles from him. Volga then rolled over with a grunt and closed his eyes. Thinking of Link, the dragon drifted off to sleep, eventually.

 _Link_

The hero rode the white mare as fast as she would go. Avoiding trails and main roads in hopes of not running into any of Cia's forces. The horse panted as she ran, galloping as fast as the wind. She was a beautiful horse. Link did not know her name but she was a pure white mare with one blue eye and on brown eye. She had a silver white mane and tail to match her fur. Her decided he would name her something exotic. Pandora. That seemed a nice name for such a spectacular horse.

They made their way through the forest. Volga had vaguely mentioned Death Mountains. That was North West from where the fortress was located.

"Yawh!"

Pandora neighed and cantered faster. He had been riding for a couple of hours now, probably and he hoped that it wasn't much further. With another leap over a fallen tree, they exited the forest, leaving the trees behind in a dash. Link could see the mountains from here. They towered over the fields. It would be around nightfall or early morning by the time he reached the camp. He just hoped he didn't get caught by either side. One thing was set on his mind, saving Volga from unleashing darkness upon the world.

 _Cia_

The sorceress hadn't seen the boy in a couple of days. Was he avoiding her? Every time a servant saw her coming they snuck off ahead of her and returned seconds later. Maybe they were assisting the hero in avoiding her? She was outraged by this thought, she knew one place he could possibly be. It was near night now so the hero would soon be retiring to the dragon knight's room.

A few minutes passed before she reached Volga's room. She pushed the door open, not caring if the boy wasn't prepared for her arrival. Empty. Where was he? He's duties should have been near enough finished now. She walked into the room and sat on the chair next to the desk by the wall. She would wait here until he came.

Hours passed before Cia noticed that he hadn't appeared in the time she had waited. She was furious. What could be keeping that boy busy that he wasn't able to come to bed and let her see him? Storming out of the room and down the spiral steps, Cia demanded a servant or two come to her. Responding to their mistress's summon, they cowered when they saw her face.

"Where is the boy?" She demanded.

The two looked at one another before looking back to Cia.

"We do not know. Some say he went out the fortress in search of his master. However, we did not see the boy, mistress." Said the first shakily.

The second nodded in agreement but stopped when she glared at them both. She could feel anger running through her veins. The boy had escaped. What made it worse was that servants had seen him leave yet did nothing to stop or report him to her or other's in charge. With a flick of her fingers, Cia disintegrated the first bokoblin. The second stood wide eyed, unsure of what would happen next.

"Go. Find my horse and saddle it up. Tell another worthless being to prepare my things. I'm leaving."

The bokoblin nodded and bowed before scurrying off. Cia stood for a few moments, glaring at the wall. How could he have abandoned her? She would find Link. He would be severely punished.


End file.
